The Untold Cases Of Penny Holmes-Houdini
by TheTwilightArtist
Summary: My name is Penny Scott Holmes-Houdini, my brother is the world famous detective Sherlock Holmes. And my husband is The Great Harry Houdini. The year is 1901, recently Me, Harry, Dr. Doyle, and Constables Stratton have been solving strange cases in London for New Scotland Yard or NSY as we call it. From Killer Ghosts to Alien Invasions I believe my time in London will be exiting!


Case One: Twin Troubles

Penny's POV (Point of view)

London 1901

My husband's at it again...

One Minute!

Honestly, doesn't he know the pain he puts my heart through every night.

Two Minutes!

The crowd cheering and that pathetic excuse of an 'assistant' acting all worried. Ha! I'll show you worried, honey.

Three Minutes!

Oh, he's done it now. People are starting to panic. I am too, a bit, but I know for a fact he can hold his breath a very long time.

Four Minutes!

The crowd is now yelling to 'open the crate' and 'let him out of there' Hmm...if they only knew. I'd bet money he's already out of the crate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The Great Houdini!"

Nearing the five minute mark they finally start to pull up the curtain and as I suspected, there he is standing on the top of the water filled crate. He's looking at me smiling in a way to say, 'You weren't worried, were you honey?' Oh he's going to pay for this later...

The crowd keeps cheering 'bravo'. He's walking off the other side with that tramp of an assistant following behind. She's probably about to get into big trouble. If it took him that long to get out tonight the locks probably got sticky again. He's told her time and time again to oil them before and after each show. Yup I was right. He's going off at her; she's in tears.

Five minutes later...

"Come on honey we have places to be," Harry says to me, grabbing our coats.

"As in home...Right?" I say.

"No, in fact we are going here," he says shoving a paper in my face with the headlines reading 'Ghost Killer Stalks Nuns'. Great, just what I needed tonight.

"Why are we going here exactly?" I reply.

"You'll see. It'll be fun," he says with a smile on his face.

Fun. Right. The last time Harry said something was going to be fun I ended up being trapped in his Chinese Water Torture Cell.

We get home with Harry saying he'll be reasonable and wait until morning to go to New Scotland Yard.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed all of the sudden over some horrid newspaper headline," I say.

"Because, I want to prove to them that there is no such thing as ghosts," Harry replies.

"And then?" I ask.

"Then, I have finished what I want to prove. Not everything you see and hear is true," he says, taking off his suite jacket.

"Harry dear, don't you think you take things a bit too far?" I say, taking off my earrings.

"No, not at all why?" He says, walking into the closet.

"Hmm...nothing dear, just be careful."

"You mean WE be careful," he says.

"No, I mean YOU. I will not be part of your silly hunt for proof, especially not something like this!" I say, holding up the paper.

Harry walks over to me. He puts his left arm around my waist and his right hand caresses my face. Looking me straight in the eyes he says, "Mrs. Houdini I love you more than anything, and you know I would never put you in danger."

He's very good at charming people, not just me. I give in and say I'll go with him tomorrow morning to NSY.

The next morning Harry was more than eager to start our little adventure. I've gone on several cases with my brother Sherlock, but that was a very long time ago. We got to New Scotland Yard and Harry headed straight for the Chief Inspector's office...of course that's Harry for you.

As we enter the room three men are already in there.

"Where did this story come from?" Harry asks holding up the paper. "You guys told the press there was a ghost killer out there."

"The Great Houdini," The Chief Inspector says in a not-so-flattering tone. "Let's not forget the great Penny Holmes, too."

"Good morning, Harry," Dr. Doyle says "Mrs. H.," he says nodding his head to me.

"Good morning, Dr. Doyle," I say. "You too, Chief Inspector, but it's Penny Holmes-Houdini, sir."

"What's Doyle doing here?" My husband rudely says.

"Wonderful to see you again," Dr. Doyle says holding out his hand for Harry.

"Wish I could say the same thing to you," Harry says shaking his hand, them coughs something under his breath...oh that man and his manners.

"I'm here because I can provide a wealth of information about the supernatural and this case offers a rare opportunity to prove-"

"Prove!" Harry interrupts "Ten thousand American Dollars says you can't prove anything!" Harry says to Dr. Doyle holding up a big wad of cash in his face.

"I'll accept your bet, but from my end I'll put up a copy of my new book, The Great Bore War," Dr. Doyle adds in.

"Sir, I can handle this case mysel, without help from a writer and a magician,"the other man in the corner speaks up to the Chief Inspector.

"You forgot a woman too, sir," I say to the man in the corner as he glares at me."Or two magicans would have sufficed."

"I'm quite familiar with police protocol-" Dr. Doyle starts.

"I'm sorry gentleman but Sergeant Gudget is absolutely correct," The Chief Inspector says to us. So the man in the corner who keeps glaring at me is Sergeant Gudget.

"Aww, don't tell me your still upset about our photo," Harry says to the Chief Inspector. Ah yes, I remember that photo in the paper. Front page of the paper headline was 'Jailbreak! Houdini Outwits Police' under the headline was the picture of Harry holding a pair of handcuffs behind a not so happy looking Chief Inspector.

"Possably," The Chief Inspector replied. "And I don't need a Holmes on this case eather, stirring up trouble."

"Then I guess I'll have to play the Nicki card," Harry says, tisking at the end.

Leaning forward intrigued the Chief Inspector replies, "Your going to call Sir Nicklaus Hanson, the head of New Scotland Yard because I won't facilitate a juvenile wager," Harry and Doyle are grinning to each other. "Why? Can't just be the bet. Why do you two care so much about this?"

"Every time you arrive at the scene of a bloody murder. The first thing you have to do is to find the ones left behind, the ones who have not been physically harmed but to whom all the pain will land. There loved ones ripped away from them, forever. But what if that wasn't the truth, every religion for centuries has told us that death isn't the end. And now thanks to the many staggering advancements in science we may be able to actually prove it. Nothing as it was ten years ago, maybe not even death," Dr. Doyle says in a very dramatic way. Harry looks like he might roll over laughing at any minute.

"What a complete and utter load of crap. Death is scary, death should be scary. Con artists and fools shouldn't be allowed to use the word science in defense of a dream," Harry says.

"I will allow both of you access, as long as your assisted by one of my officers," The Chief Inspector says to us.

"Sir I'm not-" Sargent Gudget starts but the Chief Inspector cuts him off.

"Sargent, fetch me Constable Stratton," The Chief Inspector says to Sargent Gudget.

"Yes sir," Sargent Gudget replies, leaving the room.

After a few minutes of waiting a beautiful young woman enters the room. She has light brown hair and green eyes, with a slight limp to her left leg.

"This is Constable Stratton," The Chief Inspector says. The room gets eerily quite as the shock starts to settle.

"Arthur Conan Doyle, mam," Dr. Doyle says holding out his hand to Constable Stratton.

"Pleased to meet you," Stratton replies, shaking his hand. She turns to Harry and me. "Its an honor Mr. Houdini. To you as well Mrs. Houdini."

"Please call me Mrs. H, everyone does. I'm glad I'll be getting some help watching after these two idiots," I say giving her a smile.

"This is Constable Stratton?!" Harry says in a shocked tone.

"One of the many wonders of the new century," Stratton says turning to the Chief Inspector.

"Constable, you'll be assisting these gentleman with there investigation into the murder of Sister Mary May hue," The Chief Inspector says.

"Me? Thank you sir, I won't disappoint," Stratton says with a big grin on her face.

"Mrs. Houdini," The Chief Inspector says. I turn around to face him. "Just because you and your brothers are cousins with the head of New Scotland Yard doesn't mean you are alowed to call in any favors. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," I say.

Harry walks over to me and whispers "I don't think I'm going to like this century," with a raised brow I turn to him and reply, "oh really? Last century I was helping Sherlock with pen fights at the age of 17. Plus, have you forgotten who has helped you with several of your tricks over the years? You'd be wise not to mock women Harry, we know many ways of offing men and making it look like the dog did it." He gives me a small smile and takes my hand as we leave behind Dr. Doyle and Constable Stratton.

After leaving New Scotland Yard Harry, Dr. Doyle, Stratton, and I head over to the scene of the crime. We walk up to a large gate with sisters behind it. Stratton and I walk up to introduce ourselves.

"Good morning sister...?" Stratton said.

"Hope. Good morning," Sister Hope said.

"Sister Hope, I'm Constable Adeline Stratton of New Scotland Yard and this is the Houdinis and Dr. Doyle, our privet investigators assisting us."

"Wait...I know you," Sister Hope says, looking at me.

"You must have seen me preform with my husband," I say, but I know the real reson she reconises me. I spent a summer here with my mother once when I was younger.

"Hmm...perhaps that is it," Sister Hope says, letting us in.

After some time we enter the church part and walk down another long hallway with big, tall windows lining our left side.

As we all stand in front of the door to the crime scene, still taking in our suroundings, Harry's big ego gets the best of him.

"Would it be too much to ask for an autograph?" Sister Hope asks.

"Not at all Sister," Harry whips around answering istantly.

"I'm sorry I meant Dr. Doyle," Sister Hope says. The look on Harry's face says it all...if only I'd been carrying a camera. In a fit of anger Harry walks into the office with his hands on his hips.

"Penny!" He says, I nod to Sister Hope and go after Harry, Stratton following behind me.

"The door was locked and there was no sign of force," Dr. Doyle says, reading from the case report. Stratton is looking around the room while Harry and I look at lock on the door.

"So, how many keys were there and who had them?" Dr. Doyle asks handing the case report over to Stratton.

"Ah...two sets, Ember had one and the other one is there," Stratton says pointing to both sets of keys on the desk.

"So that leaves you two's theory," Doyle says closing the door in front of Harry and me and locking the door from inside the office. "Someone broke through from the outside."

"Ahh..." We pick the lock open in 4 seconds and open the door. "Ya there's no way a human could get through that door, without a paper clip," Harry says.

"What if there's a tunnel or secret wall in this room? I remember old churches having those," I say.

"Ember said the ghost appeared here," Stratton points to the corner near the clock. "and passed through that wall," Stratton points to the wall on the west side of the room were Dr. Doyle is standing.

"A very, solid wall," Dr. Doyle says, knocking on the wall.

"Well people see things all the time, especially frustrated young woman. The simplest answer is that Ember did it, she had the opportunity and the ghost to pin it on. She wouldn't even need the paper clips, " Harry says as he looks through the desk in the room. I walk behind him to look at the windows.

"She would however need a motive," Dr. Doyle replies, looking through a cabinet.

"Sister Mary May Hue was Ember's boss," I say distracted by the window.

"Agreed," Harry says. "Whoa, laundry business is taking in 50 pounds a week, what a racket," I look over Harry's shoulder to see he's found Sister Mary May Hues record book.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall and two other nuns enter the office. Harry quickly shuts the book and stands up.

"I'm Sister Gillian, I will be taking over for Sister Mary May Hue now. And this is Ember who will be telling you what she thinks she saw."

"It was Magniss," Ember whispers.

"What can you tell us about him?" Dr. Doyle asks.

"He came to us as a baby. Was a very nosey little boy. Always sneeking around and putting his nose in places it didn't belong." Sister Gillian says in a rather sharp tone. As she talks to Dr. Doyle and Stratton I make my way over to the water tray behind Sister Gillian and Ember.

"He however, didn't have the ability to rise from the dead," Sister Gillian says to Dr. Doyle while glaring at Ember. As soon as the last word leaves her mouth I start fake coughing up a storm. Earlier while Sister Gillian had been talking I slipped the water glass behind my back. Harry is trying to hide a smiling relizing what I'm up to.

"I'm sorry sister, can I have a glass of water please?" I say between fake coughs. Looking behind me she sees the tray with the missing water glass.

"I could have sworn there was a glass sitting there, I'll be right back." Sister Gillian says as she exits the room. As soon as she's gone I stop my coughing fit. Looking out the door to make sure she's out of ear shot, I put the water glass back were it belongs while Dr. Doyle and Stratton give me a puzzled look.

"Why are you lying?" Harry asks Ember.

"Mr. Houdini-" Stratton starts.

"I'm not!" Ember says.

"Lying is a sin," I say, walking around to face her.

"I swear on my life I'm telling the truth," Ember replies.

"A killer needs a motive, why do you think Magniss wanted to murder Sister Mary May Hue?" Stratton asks

"Because Sister Mary May Hue murdered him," Ember replies, "Everyone loved Magniss. His jokes made us laugh, his singing was wonderful, and made us smile. Thats why Sister Mary May Hue hated him. And when he pulled that prank-"

"What prank?" Dr. Doyle interrupts.

"I dont know, but everyone says it was a horrble thing. Sister Mary May Hue punished him bytaking him down the stairs and throwing him in a bleach bath. But he would still say things that scarried Sister Mary May Hue. Sister put him outside and locked the door saying he could work till he dropped, if he ever repeated things he saw. The next morning Nigle, the other grounds keeper, found him died in a pile of leaves," Ember says.

"Ember,do you really think Magniss's ghost killed Sister Mary May Hue?" Dr. Doyle says.

"I hope he did," Ember says, her voice cracking.

"Where do you keep the laundry money? The 50 pounds this place makes in a week," Harry asks.

"Your suggesting this was a robbery," Dr. Doyle says.

"I don't believe anything without evidence," Harry says.

"Sister Mary May Hue kept everything in there," Ember says pointing to a large tin box on top of the cabinet. "I don't know where the key for it is though."

"Not a problem, would you like to do the honors my dear?" Harry asks me gesturing to the box.

"With pleasure," I reply, as Harry hostist me up so I could reach down the box. I fiddle with it for a moment and finally get the top to open. I look inside and show everyone else that the box is completely empty.

"Now, I'm suggesting this was a robbery," Harry says.

"Well that was a bunch of poppy cock," Harry says when we get back home.

"Hmm..." I reply as I hear a knock on the door. I go back to see it's Constable Stratton. "Mrs. Stratton, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, we've found more evidence about the case," She says throwing her head behind her, I see Dr. Doyle standing on the sidewalk. "But it would be best if Mr. Houdini didn't know about it."

"I see...and you want me to...?" I say wondering whats going on.

"Who's at the door dear?!" I hear Harry shout from down the hall. I give Constable Stratton a raised brow. "Umm, an old PI friend from my days with Sherlock. I'll be back in a little bit!" I shout to him. After were all outside with the door shut Constable Stratton starts to fill me in.

A few minutes later I find out that Dr. Doyle went to a woman who works with sprits, also know as a medium, and they think they have a lead about a man covered in soot.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You are going on a wild goose chase just because some woman clams she can 'see' the man who robbed Sister Mary May Hue? Your both mad!" I say.

"Can you come with us? Please, we need someone with your skills to help us," Stratton says.

"I don't know, let me go see what he's doing. If I'm not back in 20 minutes leave without me and I'll keep him out of you two's way the best I can," I reply as I go back inside.

I walk toward the sitting room and see Harry working with a few of his handcuffs and cards, he looks up when he sees me come in.

"I'll be back in a little while, there's a problem with Sherlock again," I can't believe I just lied for the first time to him.

"Need me to go with you?" He asks. By the look on his face I think he believes me, I hate myself already.

"No I'll be fine, he just got in a bit of trouble and NSY is holding him. Going to go get him and take him home. I should be back in two hours," If this doesn't pan out with Stratton and Doyle I'm blaming the whole thing on them.

"Very well, tell him I said hi," Harry says sarcastically, kissing me goodbye. I grab his coat so I would have a few of his keys and paperclips at hand. I get back outside and meet Stratton and Dr. Doyle across the street. Looking back at the house once more I see Harry looking out the window, I pray he can't see who I'm with. Trying to put it out of my mind Stratton fills me in on more details about the lead.

After several blocks and a cab ride we get to an old pub near the river. We all go in and have a seat and look around for the man covered in soot.

"Your sure this is the place?" I ask looking around me and seeing one soot covered man after another.

"Yes, this is the place she said he would be," Dr. Doyle replies.

"Oh yes because mediums can see and tell everything," I say sarcastically under my breath. It really was a good thing Harry hadn't come along with us. He would have been fighting up a storm with Dr. Doyle over how mediums are frauds. I happen to agree with Harry on the matter, there's no such thing as ghosts.

"I think that might be our man," Dr. Doyle says pointing to a soot covered man that just walked in and is making his way toward the bar counter.

"He's defiantly sooty enough," Stratton says watching as the man places a large sum of money on the bar counter.

"And he's defiantly weathy enough," Dr. Doyle replies. "I have an idea. If he has something to hide I imagine he'll run," He says standing up.

"And if he doesn't?" Stratton and I ask.

"Well, I imagine he'll beat me rather badly," Dr. Doyle replies as he works his way over to the man.

"Excuse me, do your friends know you stole this money?" Dr. Doyle asks the soot covered man. The man takes off running instantly but lucky for Stratton and I we were right next to the door. Stratton stands up and punches the man right in the face sending him onto the floor. A crowd starts to form around Dr. Doyle, Stratton, the man, and I.

"Outstanding job, Constable," Dr. Doyle says.

When I get back home Harry is standing at the door waiting for me.

"Did you catch him?"

"How- how did you know?" I ask in shock.

"Please, he's not stupid," Sherlock says walking into the hallway. "Also you took his coat so you would have lock picking tools and you wore your brown boots. You only wear those when you go out and do field work," Sherlock says while holding his pipe.

"Yes, yes we did. And I'm very sorry I lied but Constable Stratton and Dr. Doyle didn't want you to come on a wild goose chase. But they said they might need someone with our expertise, so they asked if I could go instead, but not tell you," I say to Harry.

"And as for you, I have a no smoking policy in my house," I say grabbing my brothers pipe from his mouth. "Second, do you not own a phone? It's very rude to just drop by unanounced."

"Ah, your just mad because your alibi didn't pan out," Sherlock says pulling my into a hug.

"Where's Wattson? I thought he would be with you?" I say looking around.

"He's getting married so the wife-to-be has him on a short lead," Sherlock replies. "He asked me to drop off your invitation for him."

I take the envolope and put it near my desk so I could read it later. Harry tells me he's going to go check on his mother in the kitchen.

"So who are your suspects?" Sherlock asks in a bored tone.

"Why do you care?" I reply back.

"No the real queshtion is why do you care?" Sherlock says, "You said you'd never do another case again and yet here you are. Working a murder alongside your beloved husband."

"I didn't want to do the case, Harry did. But when I went with him to New Scotland Yard I started getting that wonderful feeling I used to get when I helped you with cases. So I decided to stay and help, your turn," I say.

"I never turn my nose up to a good mystery. But you have nothing to worry over I was just passing through, Watson has sent me on a stupid misson to find some rare china for the reception." Sherlock says sipping the last of his wine. "If you'll let me, I have a few ideas on your case before I get going."

"You can tell me your ideas as long as you spend the night before you continue along your 'mission'." I say as my brother starts to get his papers out. I call in Harry and we get some much needed insight on the case.

While me and Harry were practicing at the theater the next day, Stratton and Dr. Doyle dropped by for a visit to help explain even further about what had happened the night before.

"Has he confessed yet?" Harry asked

"Not yet, but its only a matter of time. Sargent Gudget is very affective in his way of interrogation," Stratton replies.

"And he was drinking, so human, right?" Harry says to Dr. Doyle.

"Yes, I've lost the battle but I've won the war. We were only able to catch our man with the help of a medium," Dr. Doyle replies. Oh dear God! Harry is giving me a look that makes me want to crawl into a hole and die!

"Garbage in, garbage out. He isn't your man," Harry says stairing hard at me.

"He had a small fortune in his pocket, what do you think he'd just gotten a pay rase that day?" Dr. Doyle replies.

"So he was carrying stolen money, most of the men in White Chapel are. We've been doing a little investogating ourselves. Game of Riff Raff?" Harry asks us as he starts to get out the ball and two paddles.

"Wanna say a hundred bucks?" Harry asks Dr. Doyle.

"You do know that each country has its own currency," Dr. Doyle says making Stratton and I giggle.

"Why rob a nunnery unless you know there's money there? I figure it's an inside job, so I looked through the sister's record book again with the help of Sherlock," Harry says while he and Dr. Doyle start their game of Riff Raff with Stratton and I watching from the side. "Some of her entries are deadly boring, except for the ones that don't add up."

"Don't add up?" Stratton says puzzled.

"Someone was embezzling," Dr. Doyle says going to get the ball.

"Someone I think the dead nun caught, someone who had access to the books and the tin box," Harry says.

"So your accusing Sister Gillian, of embezzlement and cold blooded murder. She's a nun, Houdini!" Dr. Doyle says as he and Harry start another round.

"It may not be as far fetched as it sounds, Gillian's real name is Cathrene Monfortion. She was caught for cat burglery when she was in her twentys, after she served her time she joined the sisters." Stratton says.

"Hmm," Harry says giving Dr. Doyle an 'I told you so' look.

"So Ember's account, the account of our only witness is going to be completely ignored!" Dr. Doyle growls slamming the ball across the room toward Harry on the word 'ignored'.

"We call it ping pong," Dr. Doyle says

"That's a silly name," Harry replies looking over to me.

"That same account was insisted by Sister Gillian. Who you believe is the killer, and if she is the kil-" Dr. Doyle's rant is inturupted when the lights go out and a black, dare I say it, ghost figure runs through the theater screaming, then disappears and the lights come back on. On the floor written in blood is -

"Look, G-I-L-L-Gillian," Stratton says. Dr. Doyle goes over and sticks his finger in the blood and then tastes it. "Corn Syrup and food coloring, aka stage blood."

"Hahaha," Me and Harry start to laugh our heads off.

"How did you do that?" Stratton asks us.

"All that matters is that we did it." Harry says.

"As much as I appreciate theatrics this was a complete and utter waste of time. You two are a master showmen, Sister Gillian isn't," Dr. Doyle says as he starts to put his coat on.

"How do you know?" I ask him. "Maybe she grew up near a theater."

"Why do you two refuse to believe!" Dr. Doyle shouts back to me." Do you really think so much of yourself that you can't accept there's anything out there bigger than you!"

"Why can't you accept that this is all there is! Who died that was so important that you can't stop chasing the dead instead of enjoying the living?!" Harry shouts back. Dr. Doyle looks like he's about to punch Harry, hard. "Go ahead, do your worst," Harry says throwing his arms out.

"Stop it, your acting like children!" Stratton yells, standing between Harry and Dr. Doyle. I go and grab Harry by the arm and back of his shirt in attempt to pull him away.

"As much as I'd love to see you two go at it, Chief thought you might wanna know there's been another murder," Sargent Gudget says standing on the balcony look down on us. "Sister Gillian is dead."

We go back to the office were the first murder had happened and on the floor is dead Sister Gillian. We look around the office shocked to find that the only thing out of place from the last time was the body in the middle of the floor.

"You've seen enough?" Sargent Gudget asks us, clearly disgusted by the sight. "You need to trust the professionals to do their job now."

"We may have made a mistake. But our mistake didn't cost anyone their life. If you'd had any police officers here, at all, this now wouldn't be the scene of a double murder," Dr. Doyle says to Sargent Gudget, who in return gives him a hard glare.

"How long has she been here?" I ask Sargent Gudget, but before he can anwser out of the corner of my eye I see Stratton go over to the window and breath hot air on it.

"Look at this," She says, we walk over and written on the window is 'Three will pay'.

"Looks like someone wants to make this a triple murder," Harry says

We go back down stairs to find Ember and ask her a few questions again. "Any reason why Magniss would want to kill Sister Gillian?" Dr. Doyle asks her.

"She was part of it, she stood by while Magniss was locked outside. Watched him work to death, out in the cold," Ember replies.

"Busy ghost, anyone else he wants dead?" I ask.

"Far as I'm concerned there were three of them that murdered him, Sister Hope is the last one," She replies sounding a bit distracted.

"I remember her, she was at the gate the first time we arrived," Dr. Doyle says.

"She could have done something but she- she just let him die," Ember says. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

"I'll make sure Sargent Gudget puts extra guards on Sister Hope," Stratton says while were on our way out.

"Might want to put another one on Ember, she seems to be hiding something," I say

"I'd even check her room for the missing money," Harry adds in.

"Thae nunnery is probably fill of girls with a grudge. I could go through the records, compile a list of girls who might of had something to hide. Something Magniss might have found out about. That'd give us a place to start," Stratton says.

"Excellent idea, but it could be a big job. We should divide it up," Dr. Doyle says.

"Hmm...50/50 sounds far," Harry says and then walks away.

"I'll take a few with me if I can," I reply to Dr. Doyle. "As long as my chaperon doesn't leave without me."

"How you ever wanted to purposely marry someone like that is beyond my reasoning," Dr. Doyle says to me. "He's so suck up and self centered it must be horrible to live with him."

"Actually Harry can be very charming and kind if he's around the right people. If you could see the way he treats his mother and me you'd think he's the most giving person in the world," I say.

"Your right, I'd have to see it to believe it," Dr. Doyle says back making Stratton and me laugh.

Tonight is Harry's mother's birthday and in honor, he's throwing her a big party. Being rich and famous has it's perks I guess but I for one refuse to wear that ridiculous dress he had made. When it comes to money spending, me and Harry always disagree.

"I won't wear it nor go to the party," I say as I hop on the bed in my pants I stole from Harry and get my book off the nightstand. Harry allows me to wear his pants around the house, but says I'm forbidden to wear them outside the front door.

"Must you always be this difficult?" He asks holding up a royal blue gown with gold trimmings. He's already dressed in his tux and was greeting guests downstairs when he realized I wasn't there. Before he can give me some long speech on how it would break his mothers heart if her favorite daughter-in-law wasn't down there celebrating with her, the phone rings.

"Hello Houdini residents this is Penny speaking," On the other end is a guest calling saying they'll be late. Harry grabs the phone from me, listens for a minute, and then hangs up rather abrutly.

"Please just think about coming down for a little bit. I'll be sure to save a dance for my favorite lady," He says giving me a kiss. After he leaves I decide to put the dress on and do my hair, adding a little of the perfume Harry loves so much I head down to the loud crowd.

As I walk down the stairs I see Harry dancing with his mother. I make my way over to a small group of women to socalize and hear what the latest gossip is. After the dance has ended, Harry waves me over to him as we enter his office on the east side of the room.

"I've had an idea about the case. What if-" I start to say to Harry but the phone rings for the second time tonight.

"Hello, it's Harry," Harry says as he answers the phone. He's quiet for a moment listening, "we'll be right there."

Harry and I go to meet Dr. Doyle and Constable Stratton in Sister Mary May Hue's office. He better have a very good reson for dragging me away from a good glass of wine.

"A persons office is a reflection of their life, and the first time I looked around this room I noticed a distinct lack of personal touches. Exept for one thing, this picture I found in the closet," Dr. Doyle says, showing us a picture of two babies in a craddle.

"Okay, it's a picture of two babies, so what?" Harry asks.

"I think that Sister Mary May Hue had children," Dr. Doyle replies. "I also think that they are here, at the nunnery."

"Your saying that any girl here could be the killer," Straton says.

"Great job Doyle, that sure narrowed down our suspect list," Harry says sarcastically. "Is this the only reson why you dragged us out here? It's about the money doc, the money!"

"Why I actually dragged you out here was this. You were right about embezzlement," Dr. Doyle says going over to a corner and pulling up the floor boards. Underneath was a secret hole with a box full of money inside. "But you were wrong about robbery, Sister Mary May Hue was putting away a little something for herself, all the missing money is in here."

"Okay so were back to Ember, or any of the other girls who knew what Magniss did or what he knew," Harry says while he starts to walk around the poorly light room. "It still doesn't prove the existence of-" Harry is cut off by the sight of a white figure behind Dr. Doylel's left shoulder, but his time it wasn't me and Harry that had did it. The strange white figure vanished just as quickly as it had came.

"What was that, the encore?" Dr. Doyle asks in an angered tone.

"That wasn't us this time," I say and the look on our faces shows we were telling the truth.

Speed walking out of the front gate I try to grab Harry's hand but he's too far ahead of me and these heels aren't helping.

"That was Magniss," Stratton says with a worried look on her face.

"Could have been a shadow or a reflection," Harry says exasperated.

"Magniss or not, that was proof of the paranormal," Dr. Doyle adds in.

"That was not what I saw," Harry says back.

"Harry, please slow down. Harry!" I say as I get farther and farther behind them.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't. The mind only sees what the mind lets it!" Dr. Doyle says starting to raze his voice to Harry.

Stratton was the only one who heard me and turned around to wait for me. As I caught up to her she let me take her hand knowing heels are not my specialty. "Thank you, Harry is going to pay for this later," I say to her as we try our best to catch up with the boys.

"Your welcome, but if you don't mind, I'd like to hear all about whatever his punishment is. I think I'll get a good laugh out of it," She says making us both laugh.

"I was wrong about you. It's not that you think too much of yourself, It's that you think too little. Your afraid that if there is something more and you won't be worthy of it! Why?!" Dr. Doyle shouts to Harry as he turns up Beckons Rd. Harry stops when he notices I'm not next to him and turns around calling. "Penny?" At that time me and Stratton have just reached to corner near Dr. Doyle. I say my thank you's and goodbyes to Stratton, give a quick nod to Dr. Doyle and go and take Harry's out stretched hand as we start to walk home.

We get home with Harry bursting through the door and angrily walking into his study slamming that door behind him. I get the feeling I won't be seeing him for a few hours. The party seems to have ended a while ago and all that is left of it is the furniture still pushes to the walls. I decide to go change into a nightgown, hoping that will calm him a bit, and go and check on his mother before I go to bed myself.

After changing into my favorite white, cotton nightgown I go back down the stairs to Harry's mothers room. I knock softly and then open the door, slowly, to see the bed hasn't been touched and she's not in the room. Odd, I thought, it's almost 2 in the morning were could she be? Just as I start to walk back into the main living room that was used for the party, Harry's mother is walking in the door with a tipsy walk and slurred speech.

"I haven't drank that much since the day I got married!" she shouts almost falling onto a nearby table.

"Why don't I help you get ready for bed, hmm?" I ask as I help lead her into her room and start to help her undress. After her nightgown is on and her face is washed and clean of makeup, I start to work on her hair.

"He loves you so much you know, I never thought he could love anyone that much but he really shows it with you. I'm glad you two found each other, it was almost like it was meant to be..." She says as she starts to drift off to sleep.

"Shh...just try to relax, you can tell me all about it in the morning," I say

I take out all the pins and start to brush her hair softly while I hummed a lullaby. After all the curls were straitened and the covers were tucked up under her chin, I checked the windows and pulled the curtains and softly closed the door.

"You've always had a way of doing that you know," Harry says behind me, scarring me to death.

"Oh! Harry! You terrified me! What are you talking about?" I whisper yell at him as I make my way to the kitchen to make us both some warm milk.

"Making people feel calm and peaceful even thought the world is chaotic outside. If people are around you they feel safe and at home," he says.

"Hmm...I just like it when people are quiet and not fussy. When people are fussy it gives me headaches," I reply. Harry chuckles at my response. I pore us both a mug of milk, handing one to Harry we drink in silence untill every drop was gone.

The next morning Harry wakes me up in a tizzy saying he has an idea and we need to go see Dr. Doyle right away. As we get to Dr. Doyle's home he's running out the door.

"I have an idea!" Harry says to him.

"Do you know who the murderer is?" Dr. Doyle replies.

"No, but I know-"

"Then my idea trumps yours, come on," Dr. Doyle says interrupting Harry.

We have to stand while were on the train do to it being the busiest time of day. I hate trains ever since that case with Sherlock and the coach master, my fear has grown and Sherlock still makes fun of me for it.

"We should have taken my car it can go 14 miles per hour," Dr. Doyle says to Harry interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes and most automobiles can do 15, trust me we'll get there faster. We'll be there in less than 6 minutes," Harry says putting his silver pocket watch back in his pocket.

"You couldn't know that," Dr. Doyle says back, annoyed.

"Hundred bucks says I do," Harry replies.

Dr. Doyle looks at Harry crossly but then turns his attention to me, looking at me particularly as I hang onto Harry's jacket for dear life.

"Are you all right Mrs. H?" Dr. Doyle asks me.

"I'll be fine when we get off this thing," I reply and then dig my head back into Harrys shoulder to keep from hearing the train noise.

"Sargent, I need to speak to Sister Hope imminently!" Dr. Doyle shouts down the hall of the nunnery to Sargent Gudget

"What you need to know is that she's safe and sound," Sargent replies as we meet him half way down the hall.

"Listen to me, I think I know who the killer is," Dr. Doyle says trying to reason with him.

"Ah yes, because that medium told you didn't she. Did she also tell you that your a son of-" Sargent is cut off by a right hook blow from Dr. Doyle. Sargent Gudget lands on the floor with a heap of blood coming out of his nose.

"Damn," Harry says looking from Sargent Gudget to Dr. Doyle.

"That was quite necessary, being short on time and all that," Dr. Doyle replies.

"I think were rubbing off on him," I say to Harry giving him a playful nudge.

At this time Sister Hope comes around the corner with Ember, looking shocked at the scene.

"Ah I was just about to come see you two," Dr. Doyle says as he takes both Sister Hope and Ember's hands. He starts bending there fingers back into positions they shouldn't be able to bend.

"Doyle-" Harry says in a socked tone.

"They have Alders Dandre Syndrome, derived by hyper flexible joints. It's hereditary, one might expect if Sister Hope had a children they would be double jointed. Or even be twins," Dr. Doyle says looking at Ember.

"Magniss was your son," I say, "and your brother," I say turning to Ember.

"The killings a mother's and sister's revenge," Dr. Doyle adds in.

"Not revenge, love," Ember replies.

"It destroyed me when they took my babies away, but I had committed a mortal sin. I tried to put it behind me, I changed my name and came here to start a new life. But when my children showed up, I asked God why he sent them back to me. But when they started to torture Magniss I understood, watching him die was my pence. I had to let them take him, I had to sacrifice my only begotten son. But when the girls started seeing him I knew he was a tormented sprit. I had to take the lives of those responsible, to avenge Magniss. And when Ember found out, she volenteered to help me," Sister Hope says her voice cracking.

"You left that message on the window to take the suspicion off of your mother. Make us think that she was the third victim," Harry says to Ember.

"I don't think its as simple as that... Sister this is pointless!" Dr. Doyle shouts after them as they start to make a run for it.

"Wow, their going to try and out run us in dresses," Harry says sarcastically to Dr. Doyle as we speed walk after them.

We chase them down a set of stairs, across a hall and into a door that leads down into a tunnel. The tunnel had grates as a walkway over water but the crates couldn't hold all three of us, so we fell through into the water. Sister Hope comes back and locks us in the water that comes about up to my shoulders.

"Sister wait you can't do this!" We say as she locks the grated door.

Me and Harry start to get to work on the lock while Dr. Doyle lights a match useing the grates.

"I'd kill for a paper clip right about now," Harry says as were working and having trouble opening the lock Dr. Doyle starts to chuckle.

"I know this is funny stuff, right?" Harry says trying his best with the lock while I try to hold it still.

"Just picturing tomorrow headline, 'Houdini can't escape watery grave'," Dr. Doyle says holding up the match closer for us to see.

"That is funny though, headlines will be about me and not you," Harry says

"Wait, are you wearing a fixed collar?" I ask Dr. Doyle.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Doyle asks me in response as I start to take Dr. Doyle's shirt collar apart.

"Yes! I'll escape, I always do!" Harry shouts as I hand him the wire from Dr. Doyle's collar and goes back to the lock.

"Hurry up the waters rising. Shoot!" Dr. Doyle says as the match goes out.

"Come on, come on," Harry says.

"There wet," Dr. Doyle says still trying to light a match. The water was rising faster and faster it was up to my ears now. Dr. Doyle finally gets a match to light and as Harry tries to pick the lock open with the wire, he drops it into the water.

"Dammit! Give me the other one, give me your other collar wire!" Harry says in frustration. Dr. Doyle's head goes under while he tries to get his other collar wire. Harry goes under to help him and they both come back up and Harry starts to work on the lock again. Dr. Doyle goes under again and theres not enough room for his head to stay above the water.

"Doc!" Harry says as his head is about to go under too. Someone opens the door from the other side and we all shoot up gasping for air to see Constable Stratton looking down on us worried.

"I had it under control," Harry says as we all hack up water from out lungs. Stratton gives him a 'sure you did' look and reaches her hand out to me to help pull me out of the freezing water.

We make it back to the main lobby of the nunnery.

"Sister Hope told me where you were and told me to go save you before you died," Stratton says as we start to walk back toward the office.

"Where are they?" Dr. Doyle mumbles.

"Don't worry I know they're the killers, they're handcuffed-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Dr. Doyle shouts to Stratton in pure rage.

"Sister Mary May Hue's office!" Stratton replies confused and hurt. Dr. Doyle storms off in that direction with Harry, Stratton, and me following close behind.

"Sister Hope is a the killer and the third victim!" Dr. Doyle shouts back behind him.

We bust through the door to the office and see Ember holding a razor blade to Sister Hope's throat.

"Ember please put that down, this place has seen enough sorrow," Stratton says.

"She has to die," She replies.

"Your a Catholic, talk to her, " Harry whispers to Dr. Doyle.

"Ember this isn't what Magniss wants," Dr. Doyle says.

"Of course it is. She let him die and she abandened us!" She replies in tears, still holding the razor to Sister Hope's throat.

"That wasn't her fault," Dr. Doyle says. "She abandened you, so you and your brother could have a better life."

"I never thought you would show up here, I swear. I didn't tell you I was your mother because I hoped you had forgotten about me," Sister Hope says.

"You let Magniss die, he was all I had left," Ember says in tears.

"Keep going," I whisper to Dr. Doyle.

"Where ever Magniss is now there is no anger, there is no hatred," Dr. Doyle says to her. Harry gets a wild idea to distract Ember. He starts acting scarred and disoriented. looking around terrified.

"I can feel her," Harry says, and it takes everything in my power not to laugh out loud at the sight of my husband. "I can feel her love, I can- I can feel her forgiveness. Magniss, your mother and sister are here. If you can find it in your heart to forgive them, show yourself. Now."

A strange white figure flashes through the room and then vanishes.

"Magniss!" Ember cries and drops the razor, which Stratton grabs instantly.

After Ember and Sister Hope are in handcuffs, back up officers start to arrived.

"I'm ready to go home to a nice hot bath, I'm still cold from the water," I wisper to Harry.

"What the hell just happened?" Dr. Doyle asks.

"Sub sonic vibrations, you can't feel them but the waves simulate a slight sound in the inner ear. Causing a fight or flight response." Harry replies. But Dr. Doyle and Stratton just look confused.

"The chills," Harry says.

"The waves can also cause blue riggers around the eye balls causing blurred vision or in this case to see things," I add in. "That's why it looked like a fleeing ghost."

"How exactly did you two know when it would happen?" Stratton asks us.

"Well sound waves had to have a source and ours is the subway station just up the street," Harry says.

"The London Bridge Subway Station, built less than a year ago," Dr. Doyle says. "Around the time Magniss died."

"And ever since then, every seventeen minutes a train passes below and Magniss's ghost appears." Harrys says. "That's why I needed you to stall, luckily it was running on time or we'd have another nun to mop up."

"If all we saw was visual regularity then why did everyone who saw it, even us, think it was Magniss?" Stratton asks.

Harry does a coin trick as an example.

"The mind only sees what the mind lets it," Dr. Doyle says to Stratton explaining the coin tricks purpose. "I have to admit Harry, I'm impressed."

"Aww, thank you Arthur," Harry says.

"Despite the fact that you were an annoying pain the entire time," Dr. Doyle adds in. "As for you Constable Stratton, how did you know Sister Hope and Ember were the killers?"

"Handwriting annalistic, I noticed a similarity in the writing on the window to the entry's written by Ember," Stratton replies.

"Equally impressive," Dr. Doyle says.

"Aww come on, equally?" Harry says to Dr. Doyle.

"How about me saving your life," Stratton remarks back.

"Sweetie, I escape from liquid coffins 4 days a week, twice on Sundays. I look forward to your new book, our dinning room table is a bit lopsided," Harry jokingly says to Dr. Doyle as we make our way out the door and on our way home.

A few days later Harry gets a package in the mail, its the book Dr. Doyle promised him and surprisingly, Harry leans back in his chair and starts to read it. I leave him be and go and start to play the piano out in the living room. Harry soon comes and joins me, with his pipe in his mouth, and together we play a tune only we can understand.

Case Two: Revenge?

Not Edited)

Penny's POV (Point Of View)

"Your poker-face is terrable." Harry says to me in a game of poker.

"Is it?" I say, looking at him with a sly look in my eyes. I put down a full house, beating his pair of aces.

"Impossable! I counted the cards, theres no way. You cheated!" Harry says, looking through the cards.

"I believe your the cheater if you were counting the cards," I say, standing up to go get more tea. It's a sunny Tuesday morning, we have the balcony doors open to enjoy the light, sweet breeze blowing outside today. Harry picks up the paper and before I can even pour myself another glass of tea, Harry tells me to come have a look at an artical. The front headline says 'Past Life Murder Avenged'.

"So what?" I say.

"So what? Thats all you can say? Some idiot says they've come back from a past life tryed to kill the person who killed them and you don't find itcompleatly stupid ad full fo crap!?" Harry says, looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"No, not really. Wait... Oh, no," I say, realizing what he's thinking as a grin starts to form on Harry's face. "Let me guess, you want to go down to NSY to find out what this is about?" I say with a sigh.

"You know me too well. I'll go fetch us a cab," Harry says, folding the paper and walking towards to door.

"Let's wait here for a bit, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a familiar face," Harry says, standing at the front door of NSY.

"You think Dr. Doyle is going to be showing up, don't you?" I say looking at my pocket watch, it's 9:15am.

"Like he would miss a chance to prove the supernatural is real," Harry replies. "Twenty bucks says he'll show up within then next half an hour."

"Deal," I say, shaking Harry's hand.

About fifteen minutes later, I see Dr. Doyle walking up the sidewalk. "Well, would you look at that," Harry says turning to me with a smug smile on his face.

"Dumb luck," I reply, handing Harry an American twenty.

"I see you two are here to prove this headline is bogus," Dr. Doyle says, holding up the newspaper.

"What? Your not?" Harry says.

"Let's just get this over with," I say, cutting off Dr. Doyle's response. I open the tall oak door and walk in with Harry and Dr. Doyle right behind me bickering over the headline.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you three," The Chief Inspector says. Sargent Gudget is already in the room briefing The Chief Inspector on the case.

"Is this going to be on a regular basis?" Sargent Gudget asks, looking at us.

"We did solve the last strange crime for you fools, I believe if we want to work this case we should be welcome," I snap to The Chief Inspector.

"It's obviously bogus. Your wasting your time. The grounds keeper is a senile old man," Sargent Gudget spat back to me.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying there's always that small 'what if'. What if Nathan Travis has come back from the dead, what if he really is a real magician, he could start his killing spree again. Please, let us look into this," Dr. Doyle says to The Chief Inspector.

"There is no case! I saw, with my own two eyes, Nathan Travis go into that house and these two eyes also saw it catch on fire!" Sargent Gudget says, handing me the case report.

Ten years ago Nathan Travis was an amazing magician in London. He's tricks, to some people, were even better than Harry's today. One night, one of Nathans tricks went wrong, spilling acid onto his head. Embarrassed and in rage Nathan Travis disappeared without a trace. Two weeks after the accident a string of murders started to happen. An eye-witness said they saw a disfigured Nathan Travis kidnaping one of the murder victims. After 9 women were killed, the police had finally cornered Nathan in an old collage's house, before the police even entered the premises, the house caught fire and it spread quickly. A body was found and clamed to be Nathan's. After the fire, the murders stopped and Nathan Travis was forgotten, until recently. The grave site of Nathan's seemed to have been opened from the inside according to the grounds keeper. Word spread quickly of the late magician's latest trick and people have started to panic.

"Any leads?" I ask.

"I've been trying to compile a list of people who were associates of Mr. Travis , so far I haven't found much. The moths and mice have gotten to most of the records," Sargent Gudget says to The Chief Inspector.

"Why? You think it's just some dumb prank to scare people?" I say to The Chief Inspector.

"Od course it is! No one, not even me, can come back form the dead ten years later!" Harry says from the corner.

"Jealous someone was better than you?" Dr. Doyle says to Harry. Harry, in return, glares at Dr. Doyle and takes the case report form me. Odd, he usually always has a smart remark up his sleeve.

"Have you interrogated the grounds keeper yet?" Dr. Doyle asks Sargent Gudget.

"I will be, right after I finish going through these records," Sargent Gudget replies.

With a odd look in his eyes, The Chief Inspector looks at Sargent Gudget and they both start to smile. "Actually, we do need your help with this case," The Chief Inspector says to us.

Hours later we're still stuck in the record room, trying to read names on holy, moth eaten paper, with not much luck.

"I've just had a remarkable idea, dear," I say to Harry. "Maybe, if you'd help Dr. Doyle and I look through these records, this task would go faster! What do you think?"

"Hmm...I'd love to but my hands are a little tied up at the moment," Harry replies. His hands are handcuffed behind his back while he's standing on one foot. Dr. Doyle is chuckling from the corner.

With an exasperated sigh, Dr. Doyle shuts one of the record books closed and reaches for his satchel.

"There has to be a reason why after all of these years, Nathan Travis decides to come back from the dead and make a dramatic appearance at that," Dr. Doyle says re-reading the newspaper article on the case.

"Wouldn't just be easier to go see the crime scene instead of going through all this hassle?" Harry says, finally getting out of his hand cuffs.

"It would, if we were officers. Sargent Gudget made it very clear to us that only officers can talk to the grounds keeper and go to the crime scene," I say, opening up a new record book to look through.

"I don't believe you've just graduated from the academy by chance, have you?" Dr. Doyle says to Harry, mocking him.

"No, but I know someone who will help us," Harry says, grabbing his coat. "And I will need you to help me convince them," Harry says to me.

After a few minutes of pleading and promising, Constable Stratton agrees to help us with our interrogation.

"I'll only do it because I need to get out of this dusty, old room," Stratton says. "But I'm not quite sure I understand what you want me to do."

"Get us into the crime scene and stall," Dr. Doyle says. "That way we can look for clues the police might have missed and Mrs. H will have a chance to talk to the grounds keeper,"

"Seems easy enough, a lot of those men would love the chance to talk to me. Guess it's there special day," Stratton says jokingly, while grabbing her coat.

As we reach the grave site we see a massive crowd of people lined up for blocks. I guess a lot of us remember the notorious Nathan Travis.

"We need to find a way to get in," I say.

"Follow me," Stratton says as we start to wave our way through the crowd, when suddenly Harry pulls me back.

"What? We need to keep up with Constable Stratton and Dr. Doyle," I say.

"Why go through the crowd when I see a way to get around them," Harry replies, looking at the stone wall that goes all the way around the grave yard. In a graceful run and jump, Harry is standing atop of the wall with his hand reaching out for me to follow. I hike up my terrible long skirt and attempt a running start but I start to trip on my under skirt.

"This would be easier if you would just let me wear pants," I say up to Harry with a look of fake anger on my face.

"Hmm," He replies with a raised brow. Finally I'm able to get a good jump and grab Harry's hand along with part of the wall. Once we get our balance, Harry and I start to walk on top of the wall, all the way over to the crime scene.


End file.
